Ramen With A Side Of Love
by Chaos Visionary
Summary: Two friends share a bowl of ramen and end up getting closer then they ever planed to. First Fic Ever!
1. Ramen With A Side Of Love

**First Fic Ever! So Don't Be Too Harsh On Me Okay!**

**Try To Enjoy!**

It's been two years since Sasuke came back after killing Itachi. Naruto was excited to see him again, but it was never truly the same. They finally became friends with each other. Sasuke and Sakura started to date each other. It feels as if he never really left at all. Everyone seems to be getting closer together then ever.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura. You finally got him to commit." Ino patted her friend on the back.

"I still can't believe it. He took me to some beautiful lake and we went out on a boat. We sat there for a couple minutes talking and he finally popped the question."

Sakura showed Ino her ring. It was a regular gold ring with a huge diamond that sparkled in the sun.

Ino was really happy for her friend, but she was jealous she didn't get Sasuke. She was still single and her friend was engaged.

She dated Shikamaru for a little while, but he never wanted to do anything because he was so lazy.

Now she was on her own again. She never really tried to hook up again. "I hope you two are happy with each other." Ino remarked.

"I think he's the nicest guy I've ever met. I really think we were meant for each other. Well I better get back to him he might be getting worried." Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura." They hugged good-bye and went their separate ways.

Ino was quite depressed that she never got a guy for herself. She always liked Sasuke, but she knew it was just a crush. She didn't like Kiba he was too annoying.

Neji found a girl for himself. Choji she never really thought about. Lee was just too weird for her and Naruto…

She walked past the Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Well I am kind of hungry. I guess I could eat here." Ino walked in and sat down.

"One Miso Ramen please." Ino asked. "Hey Ino." Ino looked and saw Naruto with a tower of ramen bowls in front of him. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised Naruto's here. _

"Hey Naruto." She walked over and sat by him. "It's been so long since I've seen you." Naruto just gave Ino his goofy grin. _God I love that smile of his. _

"I know I haven't seen you since you were with Shikamaru. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you." "Thanks, but I think it's for the better."

"Here's your plate miss." The old man gave her a bowl of ramen. "Why are you here Ino?" Naruto asked pushing the bowls aside.

"I was hungry so I decided to eat here." "I've never seen you in here before." "There's no where else to eat around here." Naruto just nodded his head.

They continued to talk for several minutes about Sakura and Sasuke. "I can't believe Sakura is getting married to Sasuke. I always loved Sakura with all my heart."

Naruto hung his head in despair. Ino understood how he felt and what he was going through.

"Don't be sad Naruto. There will be other girls for you out there." Ino told him. "No there isn't. I mean who would want to date stupid, immature, goofy Naruto."

Ino gave him a playful elbow. "I would, I mean you are funny and quite good looking." Naruto looked at her and blushed. "Here you are Naruto." The old man gave Naruto two bowls of ramen.

Ino stared at Naruto as he chowed down the two bowls of ramen. "How do you eat so much?" Ino asked. Naruto turned his head to face her. He had noodles all over his face.

"Hold On." Ino started to wipe all the noodles off of Naruto's face. When she was done she placed her hand oh his cheek.

She started to caress the whiskers on his face. Naruto looked into Ino's eyes as if he was looking for something.

"Hey Naruto I got other customers." The old man interrupted. They broke away from each other and paid their bills. They stood up and walked out.

They stood there for a second in silence. "I'll walk you home Ino." Naruto broke the silence. Ino stood there for a few seconds and finally nodded.

They walked all the way to her house in complete silence. When they got to her apartment they looked at each other and said their goodbyes. Before Ino could get in to her house Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Ino wait a second." She turned around and looked at him. "I just wanted to explain earlier. I didn't mean to…" Naruto was interrupted when Ino kissed him.

She smashed her lips to his and started taking his jacket off. Naruto was stunned at first, but quickly joined in. He opened his mouth and was barraged by her tongue.

Their tongues started to wrestle with each other. Ino rapidly tried to open the door. They finally had to break the kiss for air. She opened the door and smashed her lips to his. Naruto shut the door with his foot and they continued to walk to the bedroom.

Ino unzipped his jacket and threw it aside. Naruto unbuttoned Ino's shirt and threw it onto his jacket. When they reached the bedroom Ino pushed Naruto onto the bed. She tore her hair band out and let her hair drop down. It went clear past her shoulders all the way down to her waist.

She crawled on top of Naruto and started to kiss him again. They would continue to wrestle with their tongues. Naruto hugged Ino causing her breasts to smash into his chest. It caused her to let out a soft moan. Naruto could tell she was getting excited.

He rolled her over onto her back and continued to kiss her. This one was different though this time he was hungry for her. There was no longer passion between them. They were kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Naruto started to take off Ino's bra all the while using his other hand to ruffle through her hair. Ino was using her hands to feel his chiseled abs. When Naruto got her bra off he flung it away.

They broke the kiss once again and Naruto eagerly began to caress Ino's breasts. He took her nipple and began to lick it. Ino moaned out in pleasure.

He took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck it. Ino had never felt this type of pleasure. _Why haven't I ever done this before? _He gently nipped at her nipple occasionally causing her to moan out each time.

The harder he bite the louder she moaned.Naruto continued to play with and pleasure Ino until she was satisfied.She grabbed Naruto and started to kiss him again.

Naruto continued to play with Ino's breasts with his hands. Ino struggled to get Naruto's shirt off. Naruto assisted her in getting his shirt off.

She looked at how ripped Naruto was. Ino gave a seductive growl into Naruto's ear.

"Where have you been all my life Naruto-Kun?" Ino asked. Naruto gave her another one of his infamous grins. "Right Here."

Naruto replied. Ino loved the sound of his voice. She could feel herself getting wet.

Ino continued to undress Naruto slowly taking off his pants. She could plainly see the bulge in his shorts. "Oh were going to have some fun."

She started to take his shorts off. "Wait, hold on." He grabbed her hand. She started to pout. "What can junior not come out and play."

She reached her hand inside his shorts and grabbed his member. Naruto gasped out in pleasure. She smiled and finished undressing him.

Ino squeezed his member as hard as she could. Naruto moaned out in pure pleasure. Ino knew she had him right where she wanted him.

She started to stroke his now hard member. She kept on pumping her hand up and down.

Naruto kept moaning out in pleasure and his eyes started rolling into the back of his head. She rolled him over onto his back.

She took it into her mouth and started to lick his shaft. Naruto clutched the bed sheets as hard as he could. Ino licked all around the shaft and gently over the tip.

Naruto let out a huge cry. Naruto grabbed Ino by the hair and pushed down. Ino started bobbing her head only taking breaths when it was solely needed. "Ino…*pant* I'm going…*pant* to cum."

Naruto gasped for breath. Ino started to speed up. Naruto finally let out in Ino's mouth. Ino greedily swallowed it up. At this point Ino couldn't think straight all she wanted was him.

She was totally focused on getting what she wanted. Her lust was overflowing for him.

Naruto quickly turned her over. "It's my turn now." Naruto tore her panties off with his teeth.

The smell of her wet pussy was too much for him to handle. He was hungry for her he wanted to be inside of her. He shoved his finger into her.

She gasped out in pleasure and surprise. He shoved another finger in making her gasp again.

He shoved one more finger in. "Oh God Naruto!" Ino shouted. He pumped them in and out. Ino was struggling to keep her breath and was starting to feel a tingling feeling.

"Naruto… I'm gonna cum." Naruto removed his fingers and moved his face up to her opening. He licked and nipped at her womanhood.

She released her juices and Naruto licked it up. They were both worn out at this point, but decided to keep going. He positioned himself above her and looked into her eyes.

She was sweaty and her hair was cover part of her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with concern.

"Just Shut Up And Do It!" Ino demanded. He just smiled and plunged inside of her.

Ino gasped as she felt waves of pleasure ripple through her body. He began to find a rhythm and stuck to it. Ino arched her back allowing Naruto to push in deeper.

Naruto loved the feeling of Ino's smooth wet insides. Ino was going insane, she loved this feeling it was pure bliss. Naruto started to feel himself cum.

He released himself inside of her. He pulled himself out and laid next to her.

She cuddled up beside him and hugged him. "Thanks Naruto." Ino whispered to him. "For what?" "Showing me that Ramen is served best with a side of love."

**I Know The Ending Sucked But Don't Get Mad It's My First One. If You Review Don't Tell Me It's Bad I Know It Is. So Either Shut Up Or Be Nice!**


	2. Learning The Truth

**I Decided To Make This On Ongoing Series.**

**I Originally Planned To Make This A One Shot.**

Ino fidgeted under the covers trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. She was woken up by the sound of Narutos snoring.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She went and cuddled against Naruto.

He woke up from her gentle touch against his ribs. He sat up and yawned.

" How did you sleep Naruto-Kun?" Ino smiled at him. "I slept fine, how did you sleep?" Naruto asked. She hugged him and said, "I slept fine knowing my teddy bear was here."

Naruto turned and looked at the time. "Oh Shit!" He fell out of bed. "I'm going to be late for my mission." He ran to his closet and started to get dressed. Ino just laid there on the bed staring at him.

"Do you really have to leave me?" Ino pouted. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I really have to leave." He went over and gave her a quick kiss. "Make your self at home." Naruto waved good-bye.

When Naruto left Ino went and took a shower. She couldn't help but keep reliving what happened the night before. She could feel herself getting excited about it.

When she was done taking a shower she got dressed and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked inside. "Instant Ramen big surprise."

She looked around and found some eggs. She took out a frying pan and made an omelet. When she was done eating she went back to her house.

=XX=

"Naruto there you are." Sakura yelled at him. "I'm sorry I was a little distracted." Naruto said.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. We have a mission to do." Their mission was to escort a merchant back to the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Sasuke was going with them too. "Hey Sasuke, how are you doing?" Naruto gave him a handshake.

"I'm doing fine, but that doesn't matter right now." Sasuke said. "Are we ready yet?"

An old man walked up to them. He was a little taller then Naruto and dressed quite shabby. He wore a beany on his head, a black vest, and blue slacks.

"Is this our client?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.

=XX=

Ino was just sitting around her apartment not doing anything. "I'm so damn bored. I wish Naruto would come back already."

Ino turned the T.V. on. She started to watch a show about some random cop trying to get some random revenge. "Screw it. I guess

I'll go train." She went to the training grounds by the Forest of Death. She trained for a little while before she noticed Temari was there. "Hey Ino." Temari ran over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Ino asked. "I'm here training." "I am too." Ino said. "Anyway I heard you were dating Shikamaru." "Ya, but it's nothing to serious. I mean he's just to lazy to do anything with." Temari said.

"I know he gets so annoying. Half the time he's on his ass complaining. He's so smart and doesn't do anything about it. It all goes to waste."

"You don't know the half of it. Did you know he's starting to do that in public." Temari said. "Really it's getting worse then when I dated him." Ino said.

"You dated him?" "Yes, but when I dated him he didn't even get out into the public." They both started laughing. "Hey do you want to go get some lunch?" Temari asked. "Sure." Ino said.

=XX=

"I can't believe you did that Naruto." Sakura slapped him. "I didn't have any other choice they were going to kill him." Sasuke was trying not to laugh.

"You didn't have to throw the merchant's wagon at them." Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips. Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and hugged her.

"Come on leave him alone. I thought you wanted to have some fun when we got home." Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine. "Oh come on not in front of me." Naruto said.

"This isn't over Naruto." Sakura started chasing after Naruto. "Help me Sasuke. She's your fiancée."

Sasuke started bursting out with laughter. "I don't feel like it." Naruto started running for his apartment. "ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled. "Baka!" Sakura kept chasing Naruto.

=XX=

Ino's door burst open and Naruto ran in. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I need to hide here for a while Ino." Naruto tried to catch his breath. "What happened out on that mission?" Ino walked over to the door.

"Don't Ever Piss Sakura Off!" Naruto gasped. Ino started to laugh. Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down. "Hey Naruto."

"Hmm." Ino started to kiss Naruto and rummage under his shirt. Naruto was caught off guard and didn't know how to react. Naruto tried to resist and pushed her away.

"Wow where did that come from?" Ino started to pout. "What you don't like your welcome home present."

Ino started to kiss Naruto again. This time Naruto gave up and let Ino have her way.

She sat onto his lap and started to remove his jacket. Naruto was already starting to get excited from this.

Ino could feel a bulge start to from in his pants. "Oh is someone happy to see me." Ino smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Ino got off of Naruto and Naruto quickly put his jacket back on. "Naruto go into the bedroom." Ino said.

Naruto quickly went into her bedroom and shut the door. Ino tried to fix her dress real quick. She answered the door and there was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how are you." "I'm doing fine. I came here because I'm looking for Naruto." Sakura walked in. "Why did you come here?" Ino asked.

"Naruto was talking about you a lot on the mission." "He was… I mean I wonder why." Ino tried to keep her cool.

Naruto leaned up against the door to try to hear what they were saying. "I was wondering why he was too. That was until I saw something."

Sakura walked towards the bedroom door. "What was that?" Sakura opened the bedroom door.

Naruto fell face forward and hit the ground. Sakura bent forward and grabbed a piece of blond hair off of Naruto's jacket. "There was hair on his jacket that was longer then his own hair."

Sakura said. "Oh I guess this is kind of awkward." Naruto said picking himself off of the ground. Sakura caught Naruto into a hug.

"I think it's so cute for you to finally find a girl for yourself. With Ino that might be awkward." Sakura started to laugh. Ino was just insulted by that.

Sakura turned and faced her. "I thought you were dating Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"Why does everybody think that?" Ino asked. " You were dating him right before you were… having fun with Naruto." "Hey aren't you supposed to be with Sasuke?"

Sakura was stunned by the statement. "You're right Sasuke and I were going to celebrate our mission." Sakura ran out of the apartment.

They stood there in silence for several minutes. "Why Can't I Have A Normal Day?" Naruto yelled. "Come on Naruto we need to celebrate your mission."

Ino grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him into the bedroom. She jumped on top of him and started to take his jacket off. "Where was I before we were so rudely interrupted." Ino laughed.

=XX=

"Really you want to screw with them?" "Telling everyone isn't screwing with them." Sakura said.

"Not screwing with them, starting stuff like this isn't one of your good traits Sakura."

Sasuke said. She just stared at him with pure hate. "Like you know about gossip."

"I don't, but I know telling everyone about a relationship is bad. Remember when Naruto did that with you."

Sasuke said. "I still hate him for that and this is a chance for me to get back." "Fine, but when this backfires don't come crying to me."

"I knew you cared Sasuke." Sakura gave him a huge hug. She ran out of the room with a phone.

"Naruto I feel really bad for you dude. Then again I got stuck with Sakura." "I Heard That Sasuke!" "Shit!"

=XX=

"God you get better each time." Ino snuggled up against Naruto. "I think your obsessed with my body aren't you?"

Naruto asked. "Is that a bad thing to do?" Ino replied. Naruto just smiled at her and rolled over onto his side. "Good Night Ino." "Good Night Naruto."

**This Is Really Just Here To Fill The Time So It's Not Going To Be Great. Enjoy!**


	3. Drunk With A Side Of Sand

**Here's Chapter 3 Of Ramen With A Side Of Love! It Took Me A While To Come Up With An Idea So I Hope You Like It. This One Is Kind Of A Comical Chapter. **

"Naruto, I'm going to spend the day with Sakura so behave." Ino shouted from the bedroom.

"You don't have to tell me to behave." Naruto shouted back. Ino walked into the room and put her arms around his neck.

"I just want to make sure you don't destroy the place when Sasuke comes over for the game."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later." Ino walked out of the apartment.

=XX=

Knock Knock. "Hey Naruto let me in." When he answered the door Sasuke flung a case of beer at Naruto.

"Catch." Naruto barley managed to catch it without dropping it.

"Where are Lee and Neji?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sat the beer down.

"They are on their way here." Knock Knock. "Seriously right after I said it."

Naruto answered the door. "He wouldn't take no for an answer." Neji said.

Garra walked in with an outfit of black on. "What's with the get up Garra?"

Naruto asked. Garra turned around and shot Naruto an evil glare. Naruto slowly backed away.

"So who is playing today anyway?" Lee asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

=XX=

The girls spent the day going shopping and going to the movies.

"I can't believe he actually turned on her." Sakura said. "I know and the part where she stabbed him in the back of the head." Ino said.

They were silent for a couple of moments. "Hey Ino." Ino looked at Sakura. "Why did you get together with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Ino took a moment to think about it. "I don't know he just…" Ino smiled. "He just has something about him." Ino said.

Sakura was silent and smiled at her. They were quiet for a couple moments. "Why do you look so worried Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura had been looking down while they were walking. She suddenly snapped her head up and stared at Ino.

"I don't know it's just…" She had a look in her eye that she was scared something awful was going to happen.

"There's nothing to worry about Sakura." Ino tried to console her. "I hope they don't get too wild and throw a party or something."

Sakura said. "That's hope that they can be mature for once." Ino said. "I hope so." Sakura said.

=XX=

"You knowfs whats Iss thinks?" Naruto slurred. "That hippos can beed prettied toos." Sasuke hiccupped.

Rock Lee was running around the room throwing stuff all over the place.

"Daisy purple too too gurgle britches." Neji was half passed out on the couch.

"YoU GuYS toTally Needs TOs Tatse THIS!?!" Garra was eating the sand out of his gourd.

The entire apartment was in shambles. There were beer cans all over the floor, Stains were spread all over the walls, and the furniture was in total ruins.

"I LoST mR. FlUffY WuFFiGAns." Garra yelled running around the room turning things over.

"WaiT WhAt DiD wHo'S loSe?" Neji asked. Under the couch there was a teddy bear.

"Yays THere Yous AreD MisTEr FLUffy WuFFiGAns." Garra hugged his teddy bear.

"YoU MuST ExcuSe DR. FlUFFyMan For BeiNg AbSent froM CLaSs TodaAY hE dOesN'T FeelEd GoOdS." Neji said.

"Don'T InsuLT mR. FLUffy WuFFiGAns. He CAn'T HeLP THaTs hE HaS ADHD!" Garra shouted back.

"He'S NeeDs hIS sHOtS sOmeOne GeTs ME SOmE RUbbErBanDs AnD MiLK." Garra took a rubber band and strapped it to the bears arm.

Then he took a syringe filled with milk and sand out. He jabbed the syringe into the bears arm above the rubber band and injected it.

"NO MoRe rabies FoR MR. FLUffy WuFFiGAns." Garra hugged his bear. Rock Lee suddenly stopped running and stood there.

"DUDES WE NEEDS TO PLAY FOOTBALL?!?" Lee stood in front of everyone and screamed at the top of his lungs.

The room was silenced in an instance. "HELL YEAH!" Everyone yelled. Lee ran around the room trying to find something to throw.

He found a potted plant and tore the plant out. He took the pot and threw it wildly. "I hAs Got Ited." Garra jumped and caught the pot.

Neji ran and tackled Garra down. He grabbed the pot and threw it to Naruto.

He used his Kage Bunshin to catch the pot and threw it to himself. He ran for the door, but was tackled by Sasuke.

"ToUChDOoWn!!" Sasuke ran out of the apartment. Garra tackled Sasuke down and continued to run. "OH it BE ons BitCh!" Sasuke ran after Garra.

"Yosh Guys WaiTS uPs." Everyone ran after them. Garra started running for the Hokage's place. Sasuke caught up to Garra and beat him down.

Naruto took Sasuke off of Garra and started slapping him. "Bad BOY!" Naruto told him.

"LEaFed HurtACaiN." Lee jumped up into the air and tried to spin around, but landed face first into the dirt.

"8 TriDGramnts RotItian." Neji passed out on top of Lee. "SAnd BerUial." Garra covered everyone in sand.

"DuDes ThAt'Ll bes GrOss." Lee said pushing Neji off of him. Naruto brushed all the sand off of him.

They all stood there silently. "fOOd." Sasuke ran into the nearest restaurant. They followed him into the restaurant and ransacked the place.

They ate all the food they could find. Drank everything they could get their hands on. "Hey Stop Eating, You Have To Pay For That."

The manager ran into the kitchen and tried to stop them. "GeTz HiMed." Garra yelled. Naruto and Sasuke ran and tackled the manager.

"DuDEZ ThEY Got PIssA." Neji Yelled. "No WAyZ" Garra Yelled. Garra picked up the pizza and threw it at Lee.

The pizza hit Rock Lee on the back of his head. The sauce splattered all over his clothes.

"Oh NO you DiDn't." Rock Lee yelled. "NaiLz U BitCH." Garra ran out of the restaurant and noticed that Neji had passed out again.

"Oh ShiTZ!" He tripped over Neji. He fell over and hit his face on his gourd. "You GoT owNeD BIATCH!" Lee Yelled at him.

They were silent for a couple of moments. "Who WanTZ To GO ruin The HoKaGe mEmoRial." Sasuke yelled.

They all ran to the Hokage Memorial. "HoW ArE wE suppoZeD tO GetZ uPPed tHeRE?" Naruto asked. "I KnoWz." Garra used his sand to lift them up to the Hokage's faces.

Garra was too drunk to keep the sand up though. So before they got up the sand disappeared and they all fell down to the ground. "Oh SHIT!!!" Naruto yelled.

=XX=

"God That Hurts." Naruto rubbed his head. He looked around the room at the destruction that was strewn about.

"Oh Shit." Sasuke was passed out on the couch. Garra was naked passed out under the couch.

Rock Lee was covered in sand while he was standing up. The walls were covered in beer and pizza sauce.

The furniture looks like it was wrinkled. The ceiling had pancakes and pencils stuck to it. One of the walls had a giant hole in it that was smoking.

There was dirt all over the floor and some broken glass. "WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled. "What THE Hell!" Sasuke fell off the couch.

"HELP!!" Garra jumped up and hit his head on the couch. "The Flower Isn't Naked!" Lee fell over.

"What Happened Here!" Sasuke looked around. "Garra Put Some Clothes On!" Lee yelled at him.

Garra looked down at himself and screamed. "Where is my gourd?" Garra looked all around for his gourd.

"Here it is Garra." Lee held up Garra's gourd. "Give Me That." Garra grabbed the gourd from Lee.

He looked inside of it to find it filled with beer. "What the hell happened?" Garra was shocked.

"Here's your bear Garra." Lee shouted. Garra quickly grabbed his bear.

"Don't touch him. Eww it's all sticky." Garra felt the bear and noticed the rear end was all sticky.

There was a weird liquidly substance covering the rear end. He took a little bit on his finger and tasted it.

"DUDE SOMEONE FUCKED MY BEAR!!!!" Garra screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sand started to spin slowly around the room. It covered Garra in a small layer like a mummy.

When it disappeared he was fully clothed. "That's cool." Rock Lee said. "Are You Insane We Have To Run. He Is Going To Blow."

Naruto grabbed Lee and ran out of the apartment. Sasuke ran out of the apartment and kept on running past Naruto.

"Coward!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped running and turned around. "What Did You Just Say!" There was a loud exploding sound that came from the apartment.

The door flew off the hinge and sand started flooding out. Garra started to walk out of the apartment with sand spinning all around him.

"WHO DID IT I'LL KIM HIM!!!!" Garra Screamed. They all started to run from him. "HELL NO!!"

Garra created a wall of sand to keep them from running. He wrapped sand around their legs to keep them still.

"WHO DID IT!!" The sand started to get higher up their bodies. "Oh Shit!"

=XX=

"Well I think it's about time we started heading home don't you Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino turned to her and nodded her head. "I think it's about time to check up on the boys." Ino said. "Yeah, lets hope they were mature enough to not ruin the house."

Sakura said. "I hope so, if they did anything wrong I'm going to have to teach him a lesson." Ino said.

They were silent for the rest of the time until they saw Neji. He was passed out on the ground covered in sand and toilet paper.

"What the hell happened here Neji?" Ino yelled. "IT'S OKAY MAMA IT WON' BITE YOU!" Neji snapped up.

He looked up and saw the girls. "Oh hey there you are." Neji wiped all the sand off of him. "Wait Oh Shit!"

He just realized what was going on. "What Happened Here Neji?" Sakura asked. He thought for a couple of seconds.

"I'll I remember is watching the game and everything went blurry after that." Neji said.

"Are you telling me you guys got wasted?" Ino asked. "Yeah, pretty much that's what happened."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and then at Neji. Sakura grabbed him by the collar and dragged him with them.

"Oh you guys are in big trouble. When I get my hands on them I'll kill them." Sakura said. "Oh God Naruto Get Away!" Neji yelled.

=XX=

"Oh Shit." Garra said. "I Did It I Fucked My Own Bear!" He had a huge wet spot on his pants.

The sand continued to climb higher up their bodies. "Garra Help!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh Sorry Guys." Garra stopped the sand. "Now that that's over can we clean up the mess in there?"

Naruto asked. "Wait before that where did Neji go?" Sasuke asked. They all stood there thinking about where he could be.

"He wasn't there in the apartment Naruto?" Lee asked. " He wasn't in there from what I saw."

They continued to think. "Wait, could he still be passed out in front of the restaurant?" Garra said. "Wait What?" Sasuke asked.

"The restaurant we totally ransacked last night." "What did we do to what last night?" Lee asked.

"You guys don't remember anything about last night do you?" "No, so how do you remember anything about last night?" Naruto asked.

"I'm real good with my liquor and can usually control myself." Garra said. "Well that obviously didn't happen last night.

You were a total beast last night." Sasuke said. "No, I did all that on my own free will. I didn't drink any beer last night."

Everyone stood there in silence staring at Garra. "Then tell us what the hell happened last night Garra." Naruto asked.

"Yes please tell us what happened last night?" Ino asked. Everyone turned to look at the girls. "OH SHIT!!!!" Naruto yelled.


End file.
